minecats_underworldfandomcom-20200213-history
To Do Prior to GA
Round 2 of Beta Testing: Date: 12/13/2015 Beta Testers * <> Overall Feedback * <> Plugins * <> World * <> Economy * <> NPCs * <> MIsc * <> Round 1 of Beta Testing Beta Testers * Jacki * Starphaze * Vitalbra * OmgSar Overall Feedback * Plugins * Jobs (http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/jobs/) JaysonBond * mcMMO (http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/mcmmo/) JaysonBond * OnTime (http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/ontime/) JaysonBond * ScheduledAnnouncer2 (http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/scheduledannouncer2/) JaysonBond * Replace SuperVanish with VanishNoPacket (http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/vanish/) JaysonBond * HomeSpawnPlus (can take the place of FirstJoinPlus) (http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/homespawnplus/) JaysonBond * Logblock really needs to log explosions... JaysonBond * Change settings so players spawn in 'spawn' instead of 'world' JaysonBond * Admins should be able to use /broadcast (catchat) JaysonBond * ReportRTS throwing an Unhandled Exception executing command 'ticket', cause by null pointer in OpenTicket.handleCommand. Might need to go up to the next build. JaysonBond * Add message about /kit starter to ScheduledAnnouncer2 JaysonBond World * Region protect the cabins! Vitalbra * Regions for NorthWorld spawn to allow chest use, but disallow building and explosions JaysonBond * Spawn at each world should have cues to where the king's town is (done with NPCs) JaysonBond * Use a different panting to cover the secret enterence behind the memorial in NorthWorld JaysonBond * MOBS SHOULD NOT SPAWN IN SPAWN WORLD JaysonBond * Enter/Exit message for NorthWorld spawn JaysonBond * Make the chest at the rollercoaster unlimited carts (may need to also pipe more carts in) JaysonBond * Region around the animals needs to have Use disabled so people can't open the gates JaysonBond * Vendor stall in NorthWorld Vitalbra * General Store in Spawn needs to have NPCs and stuff to sell JaysonBond * Mailbox in NorthWorld JaysonBond Economy * Increase the cost of food so players can't buy a bajillion things (they start with $400) JaysonBond * Think about increasing the interest paid from the bank JaysonBond * Sell coal in the stores JaysonBond * Do we want to have a way for players to buy more claim blocks? If so, how much per block and what max purchase amount? * Review/update claim blocks that players get Kits * Increase amount of bread given in the starter chest (chest removed) JaysonBond * Seeds (3) (added to /kit peasant) JaysonBond * /kit starter JaysonBond * /kit claim JaysonBond NPCs * Add Spawn::Butler NPC in castle dining room JaysonBond * Add Spawn::Librarian in the Misc store JaysonBond * Add Spawn::Bookworm in the Misc store (for Storyteller quest) JaysonBond * Program Spawn::Weaponsmaster JaysonBond * Program Spawn::Archer JaysonBond * Program Spawn::Blacksmith JaysonBond * Program Spawn::Farmhand JaysonBond * Vendors in NorthWorld JaysonBond ** Make sure they sell Iron and Cobblestone and wood for tool making * Add wood to the various NPCs so people can build stuff! JaysonBond * Guards that only attack mobs once inside the castle walls (thought about it, but nah...) JaysonBond * Can we use different skins on these NPCs? Yes - just /npc skin JaysonBond * Program the Information NPC in NorthWorld JaysonBond * Program the Lore NPC in NorthWorld JaysonBond Bugs * Died and couldn't respawn or go to title screen JaysonBond * Why do people die and go to the nether???? JaysonBond * Redo the destinations of the MultiversePortals so they don't kill people... JaysonBond * FirstJoinPlus still being a little bitch JaysonBond * Fix why /spawn takes you outside of the world... JaysonBond * /rules isn't working for regular players Quests * Storyteller: ** Starts @ <> ** Get blank book ** Take to Spawn::General Store::Bookworm ** Reward: *** Book and Quil *** $200 *** 100 XP ** Repeatable: Once per 24 hours * Distant Lovers: ** Starts @ NorthWorld::Spawn::Upstairs (NPC: <>) ** Take rose to Spawn::Castle::NPC (by one of the statue guards) ** Reward: *** $200 *** 100 XP Misc * Figure out warps (do we want warps to each spawn area in each world?) * Link the Mailbox signs to /market mail * Pricing sheet: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1e51uTkfdMnIDgX4-rsXV76m3bUaFXgD051-gAi9MSl0/edit?usp=sharing